


Absconded!

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadniel (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, missing pet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Anyone who has ever had a pet has the fear of losing them someday, and that loss can be literal at times. Some of us have lost our pets and of those who have lost our pets, some of us were able to find them again.What started out as a simple laundry day spiral into madness when Daniel panics over his missing pet rat, Snowflake. The one good thing from his past is now gone and he is beside himself with grief. David would do anything to see him happy again, including scouring the house from head to toe in search of their fuzzy buddy.
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Absconded!

At first David had no idea what to think when he heard light thumps coming from upstairs. At first the sound was light, as if someone had dropped a pillow or stack of clothing on the floor. But then the sound grew louder, rougher, harder. Heavier items began hitting the floor. He could hear pages fluttering from novels being carelessly discarded like rubbish, the clatter of a chair or two being thrown aside followed by a despondent cry of anguish that felt all too familiar.

A rush of footsteps thudded across the ceiling as Daniel dashed from one room to the next, trashing everything in sight in a frantic tantrum as he sought something out. David sighed heavily as this was nothing out of the ordinary for the blond to do. Whenever Daniel was searching for something he could not readily find, he turned into that of a toddler. He would create waves of chaos in the once still home, destroying all he touched until he received his prize. The only difference between himself and a child that young was the blond actually cleaned his messes.

As he finished folding the pajama bottoms he had in-hand, David set the laundry aside to go see what exactly had thrown his boyfriend into a tizzy. Just as he took his first step away from the coffee table, the wooden stairs echoed with a thunderous stampede. No less than a second later, Daniel burst into the living room, looking a mess. 

His typically pristine appearance was now disheveled as if he had been viciously assaulted. His crisp lavender polo was untucked and wrinkled, the collar half up and half down. His hair stood up in several places like he had brushed it with a porkchop, shiny from the sweat created in his fuss and speckled with dust that no doubt came from shoving his face in crawlspaces. Adorning his cheeks were streams of dried tears running under his hazy eyes. The lively blue had died, withering away into a pale grey that detailed his despair. He sniffled pitifully, looking to David with wide eyes.

“Sn-Snowflake is g-gone!!” He wailed, breaking down in a fit of sobs.

Immediately David swarmed his partner with kisses, wrapping him up in a much-needed hug.

“It’s okay...it’s okay…” David whispered, combing his fingers through Daniel’s hair to comfort him. “He couldn’t have gotten too far.”

“I hope he’s okay-”

“Snowflake is a very smart rat,” David began, “I bet that if he did get out, he’s probably in the fruit bowl again, eating the apples.” Using his thumbs, he gently wiped away Daniel’s tears. Holding the blond out at arm's length, the redhead gazed upon him fondly despite his boyfriend’s current state of melancholia. “There now, no more tears. Why don’t you go check the kitchen while I go search the basement, okay?”

“O-Okay…” Daniel sniffled again, dabbing at his nose with his shirt sleeve. Hurriedly he ran off in the direction of the kitchen, a ruckus spontaneously erupting as he bumbled about looking for his beloved pet.

Taking in a deep breath, David exited the living room, heading down the back hall that led to the basement.

Half an hour later, David’s phone broke out into melody, spooking the preoccupied redhead into knocking his head into the underside of a secured shelving unit.

“Ouch-! Son of biscuit-” _click_ “Hell~ooo-! David Greenwood, here, and how are you today?”

_“Yeesh, David, can’t you ever answer the phone like a normal person with disgruntled indifference?”_

“Max! How was your stay at Neil’s? Didja have fun?”

_“Actually, yeah. Neil’s dad had one of those chef’s blowtorches for some fuckin’ reason, so we took it and set fire to a bunch of hotdogs rather than blow ‘em up in the microwave. Although, Neil kinda ruined it by spitting out facts about how fire enhances certain foods and shit. It **was** cool though. They tasted a helluva lot better than being boiled.”_

“Well, I’m glad you had such a great time! And I’m super proud of you for being constructive instead of destructive!” Max scoffed in a playful way. David could practically hear the preteen rolling his eyes with a goofy grin.

_“So, you guys fuck yet or-?”_ Ah, Max. His humor was always appreciated but today, today David was hardly in the mood for jokes. The redhead sighed dejectedly, a million thoughts running through his mind. Max was never really one to give a damn about much but even he had a heart.

“Things are...not good, Max. Not good at all.” The line was silent. Max had obviously not been expecting David’s cheerful tone to fall so quickly. “Snowflake escaped. And Daniel is...not in a good way right now.”

_“Oh...shit. That sucks.”_

“Yeah,” David sighed, making his way up the basement stairs not having caught tail nor whisker of Snowflake in the half hour he had spent down below. “Um, I don’t suppose you could spend a second night at Neil’s? Daniel no doubt tore up your room and I’d hate to have you come home to an absolute disaster.”

_“I could ask, yeah. What happens when you find Snowflake?”_

“If we find Snowflake, I’m certain Daniel will clean up all of his messes.”

_“And if he doesn’t-?”_

“I’ll clean your room.”

_“I wasn’t talking about that.”_

_Oh. **OH.**_

“...I don’t want to think about that. Just...behave for Carl, okay? To the best of your ability.”

_“No promises.”_ Max responded triumphantly. _“But...I, um, I hope you find him.” Click._ David slowly dropped his cellphone from his ear and slid it back into his rear pocket.

“I hope so, too, bud.”

Four hours passed with no sign of the plucky white rat. Every room had been searched thoroughly. Every nook, every cranny, every single possible space had been checked including the toilet. David had scrubbed his hands for twenty minutes even though the latrine was spotless. The lack of results from the recovery mission upset Daniel greatly. He had long since cried himself to sleep on the couch in the living room. In his depressive state, he had curled into a tight ball, trying to shut out as much of the world as he could. David had covered him with a blanket, making certain to tuck him in tightly and prop his head up with the softest pillow in the house.

Unsure of what options he had left to take, David tried to procure a replacement from all the local pet stores, including those within a two hour drive but none of the shops carried white fancy rats with pinks paws, ears and tails with bluish-black eyes. It seemed Snowflake was of a rare breed, or the employees simply did not wish to take his inquiries seriously. Annoyed at their incompetence, David pitched a miniature fit, trying not to wake Daniel. He launched his phone across the room, where it smacked against the wall. Thank goodness for Otterboxes. He collapsed against the center island, huffing in irritation but also sadness. Poor Daniel. Snowflake meant so much to him; he was the last remnant of his life before rehabilitation. The only positive remnant of his life before rehabilitation. And now he was gone. Getting to his feet, David decided a nice shower could do him some good. He often had great epiphanies in there.

Absentmindedly, David wandered around the upstairs, stepping over and around the items laying forlorn upon the floor. After his shower he would begin tidying up just so that way, if Snowflake was still around, he would less places to hide or nest. Gathering his items for a shower, David went to retrieve towels from the cabinet. He noticed the doors were not properly shut but he thought nothing of it. He had told Max to grab a towel or two in the event he and Neil got up to water-based shenanigans, so the preteen had probably forgotten to shut the doors in his haste. Pulling open the doors, David reached in to grab one of the white head towels and nearly shrieked when he touched something that most certainly was **not** a towel.

Peering into the space for the shelving, David went from mildly alarmed and curious to relieved and excited.

“Hey, buddy, you have a nice nap? Come on, let’s go get Daddy.”


End file.
